


Me and You Against the World

by heyheylove



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-23
Updated: 2017-06-23
Packaged: 2018-11-18 03:16:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11282664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heyheylove/pseuds/heyheylove
Summary: Conversation between Grif and Simmons during the zombie apocalypse.





	Me and You Against the World

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Shsldork](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shsldork/gifts).



> Sorry this is so short, but happy birthday Eli! Hope you like it <3

It was hot. Not dry heat, it was the humid, wet, sticky heat. The bodies that littered the streets and insides of buildings and cars made everywhere smell like rotting meat. Even the 'undead', who were still wondering in search of human flesh, smelled like meat that was left out of the fridge for too long. It was bullshit.

"This is bullshit!" Grif yelled. Simmons quickly covered Grifs mouth with his hand and whisper-yelled at him.

"Are you fucking insane? Do you want to get us killed?" He exclaimed. 

Grif shoved Simmons dirty hand away from him and shrugged. "Maybe I do! Then we can stop fucking walking. Where are we even going?" 

Simmons sighed and shook his head. Over the last two months the two of them had had this same exact conversation too many times to count.

"Where we won't be eaten alive by undead monsters." Simmons explained calmly, even though he wanted to bash Grifs head in.

"Where is that? Because every where that we have been so far has been over run with those fuckers!"

"I don't know Grif! I don't fucking know! So can we please just keep walking until I figure it out?!" Simmons hadn't eaten in two days and had only slept 7 hours in the past few days. He was tired and done with Grifs shit.

"How do you think it started?" Grif asked him after a few beats of silence. 

"You never shut the fuck up." Simmons told him.

"Hm, that's a new theory." Grif joked. "I think Emily Grey started it. She's crazy." Grif went on, waving his hand in the air as he talked. "She was probably doing all kinds of weird shit in her lab."

"No way!" Simmons argued, easily getting pulled into the new conversation. If Grif smiled he wouldn't admit it. "She may be crazy but I doubt that she would create the zombie apocalypse."

"Then who did? The government? It was probably them." Grif nodded, appreciating how good of an idea his idea was.

"You know the government isn't responsible for every world tragedy, Grif." Simmons nudged him to the side as they walked.

"That's a lie." Grif stated before moving on, "Who do you think started it then?"

"No one "started it."" Simmons replied, making air quotes around his last two words. "It just happened."

Grif hummed in thought and tilted his head slightly to the side. "Sooo, do you think we're all infected? Like, when we die we all turn into flesh eating monsters?"

Simmons scuffed and lifted his chin in disgust. "If you imply that what we are going through is in any way similar to 'The Walking Dead' I will kill you myself."

"Then you have to deal with me turning into a zombie." Grif teased.

"That's it. I'm leaving you to die." Simmons stated, walking faster to get ahead of Grif.

"But Simmons, I don't want to be a zombie!" Grif faked despair.

"Stop yelling!" Simmons said, yelling.

"Then slow down." Grif huffed. Simmons was only walking slightly faster than him, but Grif refused to do any more work than he had to.

"I'm not even walking fast, fat ass." Simmons, despite wanting to start running and leave Grif behind to get eaten, slowed down to Grifs leisurely pace.

Simmons huffed when Grif reached for his hand, but he didn't let go. They only had each other now. And even though they still fought like an old married couple, nothing could ever break them up.


End file.
